Anniversaires
by Miguya-san
Summary: (OS) - Les Avengers vont fêter l'anniversaire de JARVIS le 30 mai ! Ils sont tous excités sauf Tony. Un problème qui date de la veille apparemment. 29 mai? ça ne vous dit rien? Commande spéciale pour Saphis3


OS commande de Marie

-Il est officiellement minuit, sir, déclara JARVIS. Nous sommes le 30 mai. Je suis navré et je tiens tout de même à vous souhaiter un joyeux anniver-

-Mute JARVIS, le coupa brutalement Tony.

Le milliardaire se contenta de fixer son bureau d'un air défait. Il avait vraiment cru jusqu'au dernier moment que cette année serait différente. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait eu personne avec qui célébrer cette fête mais maintenant il avait des amis, et même une équipe ! Pourtant, cette dernière n'avait pas l'air préoccupée par cette évènement.

En soi, c'était injuste car il avait porté une attention particulière au fait de fêter chacun de leurs anniversaires mais personne ne lui avait retourné la faveur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et c'est seulement au moment où la goutta tomba sur sa main qu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il l'essuya rageusement et il reprit son travail manuel.

Il avait vraiment envie d'être furieux contre ses coéquipiers mais étrangement, il était seulement en colère contre lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais dû leur faire autant confiance, c'est tout. A force, il aurait dû apprendre qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne si ce n'est à soi-même.

Même durant les dernières minutes, il avait espéré que quelqu'un passe les portes de son atelier et lui souhaite un bon anniversaire. Même Rhodey et Pepper n'étaient pas venus, ce qui accentuait le sentiment de solitude et de déception de Tony.

Il se sentait si mal, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Sa gorge se serrait, il avait le vertige, sa tête tournait, et il avait comme un gong qui résonnait dans son crâne. Il voulait juste que cela s'arrête, que tout s'arrête.

L'ingénieur délaissa son établi et ses idées noires pour partir en quête d'un café. Il fit le vide dans sa tête et marcha simplement vers l'ascenseur. Il atteignit la cuisine et croisa Steve et Bruce. Il eut aussitôt envie de fuir le plus loin possible. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter la réalité en face mais il n'avait pas le choix alors il prit sur lui-même et reprit sa façade de playboy milliardaire.

-Hey. Qu'est-ce que vous faites de si tard? Enfin, de si tôt enfaite.

Steve fronça les sourcils et Tony put y voir là une marque de déception. Comme si sa propre affliction n'était pas suffisante.

-Tu as déjà oublié ? Tu pourrais penser un peu plus aux autres, commenta le supersoldat avec un ton emplit de reproche. On est le 30 mai. On doit fêter la création de JARVIS !

Il voulait mourir. Tout ce que voulait le philanthrope à cet instant précis, c'était de pouvoir se tailler les veines et en finir avec cette vie. Personne ne l'aimait. A quoi bon continuer ?

\- Tout va bien Tony? s'informa Bruce d'un ton qui laissait transparaitre plus de la politesse que de l'inquiétude.

\- Niquel, répondit aussitôt l'ingénieur avec une voix qui menaça de se briser. Je vous laisse, je dois finir un projet. Appelez moi quand la fête commencera.

Il s'enfuit de la cuisine avant qu'un de ses "amis" puissent réagir.

Dire que Steve et Bruce s'inquiétaient aurait été un euphémisme. Tony avait eu l'air tellement étrange. Habituellement, il était le premier à fêter l'anniversaire de ses amis. Il avait fait en sorte de les rendre tous extraordinaires pourtant, là il n'avait rien prévu.

Bien sûr, la véritable date de création de JARVIS n'était pas aujourd'hui vu que ça avait prit des mois à l'ingénieur pour le terminer mais ça n'aurait pas dû l'empêcher d'organiser quelque chose. Puis, il avait eu l'air vraiment choqué quand ils lui avaient annoncé.

\- Peut être j'ai été trop rude avec lui..., déclara Steve avec hésitation. Je devrais aller m'excuser.

\- Ce serait étonnant que ce soit seulement pour ça. Si ça avait été juste ça, il se serait seulement offusqué alors que là, il a fui...

Le scientifique allait ajouter quelque chose quand la soudaine apparition de Clint dans la pièce le fit sursauter. L'archer n'avait eu qu'un bout de leur conversation mais il avait croisé le milliardaire alors que ce dernier entrait dans l'ascenseur. Le visage désespéré qu'il avait pu voir ne lui avait vraiment pas plu, mais alors, pas du tout.

Après un bref résumé de ses amis, il n'était que plus confus. Sa réaction était vraiment bizarre.

\- Normalement, il aurait eu cette réaction si on avait oublié le fête de JARVIS pourtant, là, c'est lui qui l'avait oublié alors qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. Des idées? Interrogea-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne pensivement.

Ils passèrent presque vingt minutes à réfléchir en vain avant que Bruce n'ai l'idée lumineuse de directement demander à l'IA.

\- JARVIS? Peux-tu nous dire pourquoi Tony est dans cet état?

\- Je suis ravi que vous posiez enfin la question, dit le majordome virtuel d'un ton qui exprimait une dose de mépris dont les membres de l'équipes n'avaient pas coutume. Je suis heureux que vous attachiez autant d'importance à ma création. Mais pourquoi n'en feriez vous pas autant pour Sir, qui est né le 29 mai?

Pendant ce temps, dans l''atelier, Tony touchait le fond. Le génie n'avait pas repris sa place sur le tabouret, il s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce. Recroquevillé au possible, il avait envie de disparaitre. Prit d'un réflexe malsain, il se tapa une première fois la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Ça faisait mal mais ça le soulageait aussi donc il tapa une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième. Puis une quatrième, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne finalement une boucle infinie.

Il pouvait sentir du sang commencer à couler le long de sa nuque et tremper le haut de son t-shirt avant de descendre très lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était tellement satisfaisant. Ses sens commencèrent progressivement à s'effacer, ne laissant place qu'au rythme des coups. Malgré ce flou mental, il entendit vaguement quelqu'un appeler son nom de plus en plus fort.

Cependant, ce ne fut qu'au moment où la personne vint lui saisir fermement les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'auto-frapper que le milliardaire parvint à se concentrer assez pour déterminer son identité. C'était Clint. Et l'archer n'avait pas l'air heureux.

\- Bordel de merde Tony ! Qu'est-ce que tu branles?! S'écria-t-il horrifié.

\- Langage, murmura en retour le philanthrope avec un sourire en coin.

\- Espèce de- ! Tu…Putain, JARVIS ! Appelle une ambulance ! MAINTENANT, cria Clint qui paniqua en voyant tout le sang qui maculait les habits de son ami.

\- Je suis désolé agent Barton, je ne peux pas accéder aux numéros d'urgences. Sir les a bloqués la semaine dernière et a oublié de les réactiver, avertit l'IA aussi stressé que l'homme. Agent, je vous suggère très fortement de stopper l'afflux de sang.

-Tu m'aides pas JARVIS ! Bon, ok. Tony, regarde-moi, ordonna le blond en retirant sa veste.

Précautionneusement, il cala l'ingénieur contre son torse afin de pouvoir atteindre facilement son cou et de plaquer le tissu contre son crâne pour arrêter l'hémoglobine. Le milliardaire ne se débattit pas. Il n'en avait plus la foi. Il voulait seulement se reposer. Évidemment, Clint n'était vraiment pas d'accord avec ça. Il gifla, tout de même prudemment, la joue de Tony pour que celui-ci reste éveillé.

Ça prit plusieurs minutes mais le sang fini par, heureusement, s'arrêter. L'archer poussa un long soupir de soulagement tandis que le génie, encore déboussolé par l'anémie, restait bien à l'aise, son visage reposant dans le creux de la clavicule de l'autre homme.

\- Tu es un crétin Tony. Mais on est encore plus bête que toi, déclara le blond après quelques instants de silence. Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire mon pote. Avec l'équipe, on va te faire la plus belle fête que t'ai jamais vu. En revanche, ne refais plus jamais ça. J'ai vraiment cru faire un arrêt cardiaque en descendant du conduit d'aération.

En effet, Clint avait vraiment été choqué par la vu de son ami entrain de s'exploser le crâne en souriant. S'il n'était pas arrivé, est-ce que Tony serait allé jusqu'au bout… ? Il ne préféra même pas y penser. Il était arrivé, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait retenir.

\- P'rdon birdie. Mais je me sentais seul, marmonna le playboy somnolent. J'ai cru que vous m'aimiez plus…J'ai eu peur puis mal puis plus rien…

\- Ouais, et après ça se prétend génie ? Évidemment qu'on t'aime. T'es chiant, bruyant et totalement excentrique mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime. Et aussi parce que t'es adorable, que tu veilles sur tout le monde et que tu es un type bien. Et que tu créer des jeux trop bien aussi.

\- Les autres vont m'étrangler.

\- probablement, dit l'archer en rigolant.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me protéger.

\- Nop. Tu le mérites. Quelle idée de t'éclater le crâne aussi ! J'ai hâte de voir Natasha de faire une clé de bras avant de t'attacher à une chaise.

\- Crétin.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

**voilà ! J'aimerais beaucoup des retours car ça me permet de m'améliorer et ça me rend toujours méga heureuse ! J'espère que ça te va Saphis3 ! =D**


End file.
